After the Cerimonial Duel
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: This is the lives of KieraPegasus and Seto Kaiba after the Pharaoh's departure. After everything they've been through, you'd think raising a family would be easy. Even an old secret will be revealed: the truth behind Kiera being orphaned. Dragon Loves 3
1. Asking for Permission

Princess Atemna: Well, here we are. The first chapter in the final installment of the Dragon Loves Trilogy. I will tell you this, there will be several skipped months or years. Or possibly both. This is about a year after the Ceremonial Duel.

Kaiba: Do I really have to talk to Pegasus?

Atemna: It's only polite. Besides, it turns out good for you in the long run.

* * *

He and Kiera had talked it over. She wanted to, but they had to ask for her stepfather's blessing. If only that man wasn't Maximillion Pegasus. Where had he gone wrong? Was it when he said he loved her, or back when he invited her to stay for Battle City? Or was it saving her from those countless bullies back when they were kids? Any way you looked at it, Seto Kaiba had some how, against all odds, fallen in love with the white haired girl. And she returned that love. And Joey Wheeler had said it would never happen. Proved him wrong.

"Besides, he gave you Duelist Kingdom for Duel Academy just because we're dating and you were my best friend when we were kids. You could at least compensate by asking him this one thing. Please?" she begged, sitting on her knees while on the couch and giving puppy-dog eyes. "Fine. But only because it's for you. We'll only stay for about three or four days. This weekend sound good?" "This- But the weekend starts tomorrow," she said with widened eyes. "Better get packed then. We're gonna take the jets, so Roland's staying with Mokuba." She smiled shyly at this. He'd had an extra Blue Eyes White Jet made just for her, teaching her how to use the controls and everything. No doubt he'd make the flight a race to see who reached Industrial Illusions air space in San Francisco, California.

Removing her cell from her pocket and calling her dad while going to her room. "Yeah, we'll be leaving here after breakfast." **#Good. I was starting to wonder when you would visit. But what's the occasion?#** he asked her. "He'll tell you when we get there. Love you, Dad."**#You too, Kiera. I'll see you tomorrow afternoon, then.#** he said while hanging up.

The next morning, they said bye to Mokuba before Roland took them to the hanger the jets were stored at. Looking at the jets, she felt like Kisara must have when she had become the Dragon itself. The jet was the closest Kiera had gotten to that. Seto wouldn't let that be her fate as well. He was being over protective as of late. Ever since the return from Egypt. Her mind still felt empty. "Don't worry. My father's dead. Same with Gozoboro," he told her, like he could sense her thoughts.

Hours later, they had landed in California. And Pegasus had sent Croquet, the backstabber. Kiera and Seto still hadn't forgiven him for what had happened to Tea. She could have lost her baby! "I swear, if Yako's vistiting, I'll White Lightning his ass in seconds," Kiera murmured to herself, using the rare curse. Yako Tenma was the CEO of Industrial Illusions: Asian Division. Just seven months ago, while Tea was still pregnant with her daughter, she'd been dosed with chloroform-A lot of it. She'd been in the hospital for weeks just so we could keep watch on the baby. Luckily, she'd been born without a problem. Atemna Gardner, three months old and the child of Tea Gardner and the once Nameless Pharaoh Atem, Seto's goddaughter. Everyone was shocked when Tea had asked him, but it only made sense since Seth-Seto's former yami-was Atem's cousin. Kiera was the infant's godmother. It was like Tea was planning their wedding for them.

Seto just smirked and moved the 19-18-year-old to his lap. Her birthday wasn't for another month. Oddly, so was Ryo's, now that he recalled a conversation he'd heard between the man's wife, Ishizu, and Kiera. In fact, none of them mentioned their birthdays much, to each other anyways, but he did know a select few. Kiera's, Yugi's, Tea's, and Atemna's. Oddly, the infant's was the week before Christmas, having been conceived mid-March.

Upon arrival to Pegasus Manor, Kieraran to hug her stepfather who was standing at the front door. "Have the maids put the things in separate rooms, Croquet. So, how have you been, Kaiba? I heard Tea had her baby?" he asked as the other man went inside. Luckily for the young man, Pegasus had left off the usual connecting '-boy' that could be found with his name. Looks like an old habit finally died. "I'm fine. And I'm also the godfather of Tea's daughter. Kiera was named godmother." "Good to hear. What's the child's name? You people don't update me often enough," the man complained. "Her name's Atemna." "Hmm. The poor man. Shame he won't ever meet her. I feel sorry for Tea as well. A single mother who has to rely on help from friends all because she had the child of a long dead Pharaoh who-" Here he was cut off. "Could you not mention it? And she still insists that I let her pay the apartment rent herself. She'd be broke otherwise, what with haveing to stock up on daipers, formula, and food for herself. Not to mention the baby food she's starting to get. She's too stuborn sometimes. Perfect match for hm, though. Now can we go in?"

After dinner, Pegasus had asked why they were vistiting. "Well, Kiera almost forced me here to ask you this. May I have your permission to marry Kiera?" He was surprised the words came from him. Did he really hear the words come out? Or was it wishful thinking? If it was just wishful thinking, then why did Kiera look ready to fall out of her chair? "You may." Now he passed out from the shock. "Seto? Oh my Ra! Seto, are you alright? Seto, c'mon. Wake up," Kiera said while trying to coax him awake.


	2. Kiera's and Seto's Voice of Reason

Princess Atemna: Well, I bet you're all trying to guess Kiera's birthday, huh? That's next chapter. I forgot one thing, I didn't mean to have it as seven months between Tea getting kidnapped and this fic. It's really been about 16 months or so.

* * *

**Kiera's PoV **

Since I was going to be Seto's wife, I was left with planning the engagement party. Maids were going about their usual business, Roland was with me as Seto asked for, and Mokuba was at school. So far I'd spoken with some caterers, and I also had to hire a wedding planner. So far, so good. All that I had left was to make up the guest list to the engagement party. The list for the wedding could be made latter in the year. Hopefully after New Years. Seto and I already had a busy schedule enough as it was, we didn't need to make it worse for ourselves.

"Miss Kiera, maybe you could relax for a moment? The planners won't start coming for another half-hour." Thank the gods I had the voice of reason with me today. Where would the mansion be without him? Then I found a cup of warm tea being put on the coffee table I was sitting in front of. Roland could always get me calm when Seto wasn't around. I thanked him for the cup and sipped it cautiously since it appeared to be freshly made. Then a maid came in with Ishizu and Tea behind her. Thank gods help arrived. I soon find myself smiling as I look at Atemna and Ishizu's son, Ichiro. He was only five months old and already looked like his father, Ryo Bakura, with the exception of his lapis lazuli eyes. They looked like Marik's.

"You look exhausted," Tea told me. And it was true. It was only noon, and I had a million other things to do. Making reservations at the restaraunt we were eating at for dinner being one of them. Seto wanted to formally propose tonight. He said he liked being old-fashioned. And I told him that I would love it. To tell the truth, I think he just got the ring. "I am," I told the brunette while inviting her to sit. "I'd be lost without Roland here, though. Now I know why Seto never fired him like most others that worked for him."

Just as Roland predicted, the first wedding planner came over. Even with Tea and Ishizu, it still took a while to find one I, and possibly Seto, could reason with fairly easy. "Thanks for the help, guys. I'll see you at the party. That may be the next time you see me at this rate." They only laughed at my joke and left. Now, dinner reservations "I already did that for you while you were talking with the planners. Seven o'clock, just as Mr. Kaiba wanted." "Thanks again, Roland. I don't know how Seto keeps his head." "He doesn't," the man informed me. "He's probably already lost his nerve with the board of directors by now. Like you've said before, I am the voice of reason in this house. If I didn't exist, Mr. Kaiba might have lost all sanity years ago." _'Oh, if only you met the other voice of reason he carried,'_ I thought to myself while going to my to bathe and pick out what I ws giong to wear to dinner.


	3. Birthday Surprises

Princess Atemna: Here we go. It's finally Kiera's birthday. You'll know what day it is when you read it.

Kaiba: And I meet this man why?

Atemna: It was gonna happen sometime. Oh, and Amane's coming in, too! Here's the background on that: In my version (it just sucks having her dead) I put her in a coma for a few years over in London after the accident. She only stayed to recover and go to a private school her dad had her enrolled at. She's two years younger than the guys, the same age as Serenity and Marik, so she'll at least have friends her age.

Kaiba: Don't you have your own pairing name for her and Ishtar?

Atemna: Yep! In-lawshipping. That's what I call it anyways. I don't think there's an official name for them. If there is, someone tell me. If not, tell me if you like the idea.

* * *

Kiera woke earlier than normal, so she went to Seto's home office to see if he was up yet. It was an old habit for him to be up an hour before the sun even rose. That's why Japan was the Land of the Rising Sun. As she guessed, Seto was in his home office looking over some e-mails Pegasus had sent. "Pegasus wanted me to tell you happy bithday." All that came from the girl was "Stupid International Date-Line. It's still the first over there." The young man only smirked as he pulled something from his pants pocket. He was wearing black jeans and a white sweater, keeping his white trench coat in the closet while he wore a navy blue one in its place. Not as elaborate, but he wasn't Seto without one.

"Happy birthday," he whispered in her ear, her not noticing he was even up at all. Soon she felt him kiss that small spot behind her ear while slipping a box into her small, delicate hand. Upon opening it, she found a necklace with a small, blue tinted, blossoming rose adorning the silver chain. "Seto, I-It's lovely. Thank you." She then moved her hair while allowing him to place the trinket around her slender throat. He didn't usually do things like this for her. It was special occasion only, really. Besides, he couldn't just go around giving her so many gifts that that was all she had. Expensive gifts. Even Seto Kaiba knew that money couldn't keep a happy relationship. And she was more of the simple type of girls that rarely existed in this day and age.

"You are gonna take the day off, right? You promised, Seto." She told him while turning in his arms. "Why would I pass up a whole day where I'm with you? I only have to go next door and get the program that I'm going to test, but the test can wait." By 'next door' he meant down the street where Ryo, Ishizu, their son, and Ishizu's brothers lived. Like Seto, Ryo focused on games, but where Seto worked with cards Ryo worked on virtual reality RPG. The reason for being down the street was because the Kaiba Mansion took up a whole block.

After breakfast, they all three decided to go to Ryo's. They weren't surprised to see Ryo being the only one eating. After that one day on the blimp, they soon learned of the young man's hard to fill stomach. "The guy has issues. If he wasn't in the Shadow Realm so often, we wouldn't have to go shopping every other week," a platinum blond complained while reclining against the arm of the couch. "Amane up yet? She's been recovering from jet lag for two days." "Amane?" Kiera asked, looking at Ishizu. "Ryo's younger sister. Their father is here as well, trying to get Amane transferred so someone's watching after her. He's up stairs in the study right now with Odion." Just then, a bedraggled looking, white haired teen came down the stairs while wearing lilac pj's. Her eyes were a clouded lapis lazuli, but instead of having pure white hair like Kiera, it was tinted with ocean blue. But, that aside, she looked exactly like the adopted heiress.

The girl blushed slightly, but greeted them kindly before looking at Ryo who had finally finished breakfast. "Happy birthday, nii-chan," she told him rather childishly. "Wait, it's your birthday too?" Kiera asked him. "Yeah. Who do I share it with?" "Me." Now Marik was sitting up, stunned, while Ishizu almost lost grip on her son. Also descending the stairs came Ryo's Egyptologist father. That's when he noticed everyone, even the visitors, were staring at his son and the white haired girl in front of him. "Shit," he muttered, recognizing the girl in front of his only son. Exactly like Amane, but blue eyes and pure white hair like Ryo's. The past finally wanted to bite him in the ass.

"Dad, this is Kiera Pegasus and the Kaiba brothers: Seto and Mokuba. Guys, that's my dad," Ryo said in introduction. "I know who she is, Ryo. And that's not her real last name, either." This left the three visitors even more confused, along with the residence of the mansion. "How do you know me, when we haven't even met? And how do you know my last name when I don't even know it?" It was true, she'd been an orphan since birth. Then came the shocking truth. "You're Ryo's twin sister. Kiera Bakura."


	4. How it Happened

Princess Atemna: The last chapter was really screwed up, huh? Well, here's an inside look on how she ended up at the orphanage.

Kiera: I don't have to be around him after this, do I?

Atemna: No. Kaiba files a restraining order.

Kiera: Good.

* * *

"Dad, what are you talking about?" Ryo asked while looking at the man in question. "When you were both born, your mother and I weren't too well off. So after a few weeks, I took Kiera to Domino Orphanage." "Why not both of them?" Ishizu brought up. "It would probably have been better for both of them." "Because Ryo was my only son. He's even the oldest out of the three of them. Guess I was being selfish."

"A little? You couldn't even _try _raising the both of us? What kind of father would choose between his children?" Kiera demanded, tears falling from Nile eyes. "I'm glad I'm adopted! I least I got away from you!" _'Some birthday this turned into. Kisara, I miss you. You could calm me down right now. Why did you all have to leave?' T_urning around slowly, Kiera walked to the front door, barely making a sound. "Mokuba, I want you to stay here a bit and get the program. I'm going to see if I can't calm her down." "You got it, Seto," the boy said as his brother followed after his fiance.

Back at the mansion, Seto couldn't find Kiera anywhere. Deciding to check the rooms, he finally found her in his bedroom, curled up beneath the covers and still whimpering. "Kiera?" "Hmm?" "You gonna be okay?" "I don't know. This whole time I've wanted to know my family, and I'm glad to know Ry's my brother, but I didn't think my dad's answer for not keeping me would be that he couldn't afford to and would rather keep his only son. Twins are a package deal. You get both or none at all. Guess that's what you thought about you and Mokuba, huh? Even if you weren't twins, you're still brothers."

He didn't say a word as he sat down next to her and started fiddling with her hair. "Kiera, it doesn't matter now. He's not your dad anymore, Pegasus is. Try and get some rest. I'll wake you up later when lunch is ready." Then he bent down and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

* * *

Kaiba: Like I said, I hate that man.

Atemna: So does Ryo. And Amane doesn't really like him either. Well, R&R, people!


	5. Seto's Bday

Princess Atemna: Now this is gonna be funny. It's Kaiba's birthday, after all. Mokuba went to stay with Rebecca for a few hours when this starts, so there will be a tad bit of chaos. Sounds like everything's gonna go great, right?

* * *

Mokuba had decided hours ago to leave before things in the mansion got crazy. You just never knew with Seto and Kiera. Maybe it had been a good thing. Because it got weird at about lunch time. "Will you stop staring, Seto? I'm not here to play eye-candy." "Who said we were playing. You kinda are," he told her. "Really? Would you do this with Amane if we weren't dating and engaged?" "No. I kinda like you for candy. Besides, aren't her and Marik gonna have a kid?" Yes, as strange as it sounded, her little sister was going to have her brother-in-law's child. Ryo had had a heart attack when she told them.

When Kiera was cooking salmon fillets, Seto again looked her up and down. "Pervert," was all she muttered while cutting up a lemon. When going to flip over the fish, she felt one of Seto's hands go up her grey-blue skirt. His face quickly became acquainted with the spatula she was holding. "Oh, Ra! Seto don't stand behind me and do that when I'm cooking!" she reprimanded. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" "No, it only stings a bit." "Too bad, 'cause I was hoping to teach you a lesson," she said quietly. "What was that?" "Nothing, Seto."

After lunch, Seto dragged Kiera into the livingroom and on top of him as he fell on to the couch. "Seto, d-" But she was cut off as his mouth covered hers in a heated kiss, moaning as he forced his tounge inside to taste her. "Honey as always," he commented softly. "Up stairs. Now." "But...Seto, we shouldn't. Not now. The wedding's just three months away, it can wait." Seto only bit at her ear lobe before taking her up to his room.

**Hour Later **

Kiera moaned as she rolled over in the large bed. "I hate stress," she said while somewhat out of breath. "You and me both. I didn't hurt you?" Seto asked while leaning over her. "A little, yeah. I'm just...*yawn*...tired right now. Wake me when Mokuba gets back," Kiera said while drifting off to sleep. "Sure, Kier."

_'I could use a shower, now that I actually remember Mokuba.' _Grabbing fresh clothes, Seto made his way to the shower, then his office when he was done there. After awhile, Mokuba and Rebecca came in. "Where's Kiera? I thought she'd meet us in the living room when we got back?" the boy asked. "She would've started snacks if you'd called ahead. You know how she is about you two and Leon about sweets. I'll go wake her up since she got bored and wanted a nap for a bit." "Mmm-hmmm. I'm sure that's what happened. Then why are you wearing different clothes from when I left?" Mokuba ventured. "This? Kiera thought she could get smart with me and dumped lemon juice on me. At least I wasn't wearing my trench coat." He had even put lemon juice on his clothes in case his brother questioned his story.

Going to his room he heard Kiera fall out of bed at the sound of her cell going off. "Gekko? Baka, don't scare me like that! I was sleeping!" she yelled. Gekko was Yako's nicer twin brother. They were also, sadly, her adopted brothers, though Pegasus never got them through true adoption. He just took them in**. #Sorry I startled you. Something wrong**?# Her face heated up some but she calmly told him it was nothing**. #Kaiba keeping his hands to himself**?# he asked. "Gekko, c'mon, stop it. He's alot better than Baka Yako**." #Am I at least invited to the wedding**?# "You and Dad. If Yako wants to come he can just forget it. After what happened to Tea, she got a restraining order on him, and she'll be at the wedding. We're sending out invitations in January**." #'Kay. See you then**.#

* * *

Atemna: No, it wasn't rape. Like Kiera said, it was stress. Just like Atem and Tea. But you know how I like these things to come back and bite them in the ass. I'll just sit back and laugh my ass off for the next few chapters.


	6. Halloween Surprises

Princess Atemna: Ok, so, you know how Kaiba's birthday's a few days before Halloween? Well, that's what this is about.

Kiera: I just can't wait to see Seto's costume on him.

Atemna, Mokuba, Joey+Mai: You actually got him in a costume? (Mokuba): How'd ya manage that, Kiera? I've been trying for years.

Kiera: I've got blackmail.

Atemna: It wouldn't so happen to be the one of Kisara and Seth cuddling, would it?

Kiera: It may not be us, but it still works.

* * *

**Kaiba's PoV**

It amazes me how Kiera could pull this off. Then again, after getting Kisara's memories mixed with her own, and Seth's with mine, I should've seen it coming. How she got ahold of the 'costumes' I can only guess. Most likely Ishizu. The stuff her family's held onto seems immune to time. One of these days I'll go insane if anything else starts coming up. Of course, it's not like we're the ones who had so much careless sex that we had to elope. It only seemed right to them. Not that I'm condoning anything, I just think Seth and Kisara needed to be more careful and not give Akhenaden more reason to kill her. Ra, if you put that man in front of me this instant, I promise you that he'll be dead in less than a minute.

"Seto, come on. It can't be that bad. I know you look like Seth. Just, without the tan." "Not helping, Kiera," I yell from my bathroom. Sadly, Kiera was Kisara's exact copy. Pale skin and all. She even had that Ra damned dress! As if it was the group's new theme (Kiera's fault) we were all dressed as our respective counterparts, Ryo having on a blue cloak instead of Tomb Robber's red one because it just didn't look right on him. He was even wearing a white shenti instead of the black one. Again, it just didn't look right.

Going down stairs, I saw my goddaughter in a plain cotton dress while Tea was wearing a blue one that had once been hers. Truly hers. She was the reincarnation out of the group. Marik and Odion were wearing identical outfits while Ishizu had on Isis' Priestess garb. Ichiro, who was now starting to talk, was wearing just a shenti over his diaper. Thankfully for me, mutt, Valentine, Taylor, Devlin and mutt's sister were over at Devlin's. They were like me, not into dressing Egyptian. Besides that, they didn't even have a yami or past life there. But why Amane was dressed in a dress like Kiera, I guess it was because of Marik. Yugi just looked a little off. He wasn't wearing Atem's exact outfit. No blue adornment or as much gold finery. Probably because of Tea. As a rare event, I saw the golden band on her finger that held a single ruby. Atem had a saphire one just like it.

"It's not that bad, Kaiba," Yugi said while attempting to make this easier. "How so?" "At least I'm not calling you Seth." I only rolled my eyes at this. Mokuba was at a Halloween party with Rebecca and Leon. So I'm good on that one. Now if only he didn't eat himself sick every time. "He's got a point. Seth was alot nicer than you." "What was that, Ishtar?" I said, glaring at the blond. "Marik, be nice." This had come from Amane. I was surprised Ryo hadn't killed Marik for what he did to his and Kiera's younger sister.

"Why are we doing this, exactly?" I asked. "Rememberance of the good old days of Egypt?" Tea suggested. "When did you have a good day?" I asked her. That was a bad idea. In the past, when she was Teana, her first child was still born while the others miscarried. I only knew this because of Seth. He and Mahad always ended up having to comfort Atem.

After a few hours, I saw Kiera go upstairs. I didn't bother worrying much. It was probably nothing. By now Amane and Marik were cuddling on one of the couches while Tea and Ishizu watched Atemna trying to play with Ichiro. That's when it got weird. A purple-ish black glow surrounded the kid and a Toon Summoned Skull appeared out of some rift he created. The Shadow Realm. "You two haven't messed with anything, have you?" I asked while looking at my brother-in-law and his wife. Atemna had done much the same thing a few months ago, but I brushed it off because of who her father was. But there was no way this could be blamed on Tomb Robber. As much as I hate to admit it. Then we all looked at Marik. "What? Fine, I summoned the Shadows. Sue me."

When Kiera came back down, she looked at her sister quickly, then looked at me. I had no idea what was going on. She just said to wait until Mokuba was in bed. But then I reminded her that he was staying over at Leon's. After awhile, everyone left and Kiera said that we needed to talk. I knew this couldn't be good. When someone in an engaged couple said they needed to talk, it could never be a good sign. She led me to her room and told me to sit down for a moment. Then she pulled a pregnancy test from her night stand. Positive. "Shit."

* * *

Atemna: Well, Christmas should be interesting.


	7. Kristmas

Princess Atemna: Well, this is gonna be one heck of a Kaiba Christmas, what with Kiera being hormonal, Pegasus visiting, and the Bakura/Ishtar family going to be there, along with Tea, Atemna, and Yugi. This is not where you find out about the Dragon card Atemna gets, if you've read all of Pharaoh's Daughter and not just the first chapter.

Kiera: Hormonal? Who are you to call me hormonal?

Atemna: Where did I get the idea of making you up?

Kaiba: All I know is that you were thinking of some way to screw up my life. First, you make me get related to Pegasus...

Atemna: Not my original plan.

Kaiba: Then I'm related to Ryo's bastard of a father and Ishizu and her brother. Make up your Ra forsaken mind!

Atemna: Are you done yet so you can do the disclaimer?

Kaiba: Yes. Princess Atemna does not own me, KaibaCorp., Mokuba, or anything having to do with the show, manga, or card game. Glad I got that off my chest. It was bugging me.

* * *

Mokuba woke way too early for anyone's own good that morning. Looking out of the bedroom, he saw Pegasus leaving his own room given to him upon arrival just a week ago. The man was wearing burgundy pj's and white slippers. Noticing the boy, he pointed to Seto's room, as if giving the go ahead to wake the younger man up. It was so rare that he was allowed to get excited about Christmas. Everything was decorated, except for the bedrooms. There were just too many of them.

Trying not to make any noise, Mokuba opened the door to his brother's room to find Seto and Kiera asleep on the king sized bed. It was rare for him to see them in the same bed together. Kiera usually slept in her own bed. "Seto! Kiera! Get up, it's Christmas!" he yelled just seconds before running out, knowing he was dead when Seto got the chance. All he heard while going downstairs was Kiera's shriek while falling out of the bed and onto the floor. Yep. He was dead.

"What was all that racket?" Pegasus asked upon seeing the younger Kaiba brother again. "I woke Seto and Kiera, and she fell out of bed." "I see. Good morning, dear," he said when Kiera entered the kitchen with Seto behind her. "I bet _my _brother didn't get woken up like that." "Well, isn't Amane a little old to wake Ryo like I did for you guys?" he asked innocently. "Right. I'll tell a 17-year-old that she aging too fast and slowly becoming elderly." Mokuba only groaned while getting a bowl of oatmeal and cup of cocoa. "Is this an every day thing?" "No. It's a holiday thing. One that's starting to get on my nerves," Seto answered his future father-in-law.

"Can we open presents now?" the boy asked them when he was finished eating. "Not until everyone's here." "So we have to wait for Tea and Yugi." It was true. Since Tea lived the farthest from them, she had to get Atemna up and dressed before going to get Yugi. Kiera could only think of the present she got for Atemna. A small stuffed Kuriboh. "Are we going to tell them?" Seto asked Kiera softly when the other two weren't listening. "We have to. Dad? Mokuba?" They both just looked at her. "I'm pregnant." When she said this, Mokuba started grinning like an idiot while Pegasus dropped the coffee pot. _'Great. I can only imagin how Ryo will take this.' _

After a while, Ryo and the others showed up, Tea and Yugi having got there first since Tea had left early. Atemna was now a year old and starting to walk, where as her younger friend was still trying to form actual words. "Poor Ichiro. He'll get it soon." "_Now _can I open presents?" Mokuba begged again. "Yes. But you have to open yours last since you've been begging all morning." Again, Mokuba could only groan at what his brother told him. While the boy pouted, Kiera, Tea, and Amane started passing out the gifts that had been brought and placed under their tree. Next year was Ryo's turn to host Christmas.

Once Atemna got her gift open, Iciro wanted it. Thus starting an almost endless tug of war over the Kuriboh. "Someone get me his present," Ishizu said while trying to remove her son's hands from the girl's toy. Everyone then breathed a sigh of relief when Ichiro had his own toy: a Diabound of all things (Irony? I think not).

When all but the Bakura/Ishtar family was gone, Kiera thought it was time to drop the 'your-gonna-be-an-uncle' bomb on her twin. "Ry, I know how you reacted last time, but I want you to react calmly," she told him. "Not you too? Am I the only one who waited until I was married?" At this, Amane and Marik just looked off into random directions.

* * *

Atemna: Let's just call this one finished.


	8. Twins!

Princess Atemna: Well, time for the sonogram image to scare the hell out of Kaiba. This is gonna make you laugh, I know it. And keep in mind that Kiera's a twin, and some of you may remember Kara and Sara from another fic of mine.

* * *

It was Kiera's second sonogram, and Seto wasn't sure how to react to this. **HE WAS GOING TO BE A FATHER FOR RA'S SAKE!**He was such an idiot sometimes. And why was that? Had Gozoboro been giving him stupid pills in his food? Gods, there was something wrong with him! But never will we find out what. "Just wait out here for us, Roland. This won't be long." "Of course, Mr. Kaiba."

In the examination room the doctor rubbed gel on Kiera's incredibly flat stomach, even at two months. "Well, this is interesting." "What?" he asked the woman. "Mr. Kaiba, are either you or Miss Kiera a twin?" "Why? Wait, you don't mean she going to have- Gods be damned," Seto muttered under his breath. "I blame your brother." "What does Ryo have to do with this?" "He's your twin." "And that automatically makes it Ry's fault? He's older than me!" _'Here we go again,' _he thought while getting ready for the rant. _'Just hope she starts craving something. Hopefully soon.' _Apparently the gods didn't want him suffering more than the average man, because his prayer was answered. "_Seto_, can I have some strawberries? Oh, even better. A strawberry/blueberry smoothie? _Pleeasee?_" she begged him. "Anything you want, Blue Eyes." Who knew that gods replied so quick?

While Kiera was enjoying her smoothie when they got home, Seto and Roland were up in his office. "Why me? Why do I have to be the one ending up with twins, and not Ryo and Ishizu?" he asked the older man. "It just happens like this sometimes. Although, I'm not surprised. In most cases of multiples that I've seen, it's usually the sister that ends up having the multiples." _'Then explain Atem and Teana. Were they just a random multiple birth, or was there a purpose? Was it for what happened 3,000 years after her death?' _Seto thought to himself. _'Or have I been around Ishizu and Yugi too long?' _

These days Seto was having trouble with his old and new realities conflicting. In his younger days, he made things happen. Now he also believed that there was an outside force known as fate, Hemsut as its goddess was known. How was it that this happened? Was it influenced by Seth and Kisara? Or was this the whim of some god? He just didn't know anymore. That added to the fact that he never knew what mood Kiera would be in was starting to scare him. And he didn't scare easily. With the wedding just five days away, he was stressed enough as it was.

"Mr. Kaiba?" "Yes, Roland?" he asked without pulling his head from his hands. "Maybe you should take it easy for the next couple of weeks. The weddings almost here, and then you're gone on the honeymoon for a while as well. You and Miss Kiera don't need the extra stress. Especially now that you know she going to have twins." There it was again. That word. TWINS. What if they were identical? Gods, there were so many 'what ifs' that he was making himself sick by just thinking the word if! Maybe Roland was right. Maybe he did need the next few weeks off. No major projects, or any at all. No corporate deals. Nothing buisness related. Just him, Kiera, Mokuba, and the coming heirs of Kaiba Corporation and Industrial Illusions. Yes, he had already thought that far ahead. Who better than his and Kiera's twins?

* * *

Atemna: Good question. Besides, **Yako's** not getting the American headquarters. And Gekko doesn't want the job. Well, R&R!


	9. Busy Day

Princess Atemna: Sorry I've been out so long. I just can't seem to finish this chapter fast enough what with my parents being divorced and writer's block and school. Again, sorry.

* * *

It was between the twins' and Ayame's first birthdays and it seemed that everyone was having a hard time keeping up with the infants. How three girls got around so fast was beyond the imaginations of their mothers. "I just hope Seto hasn't found them. Ra knows he'd have them locked in the nursery for gods know how long. And after this, remind me often to wait a good while to try for another kid," Kiera told her younger sister. "As long as you remind me to not have another child at all," Amane replied. "Agreed then. Now, if we can find those three, we just might have some peace since it's so close to nap time. Sara always gets fussy and tries to find Seto if he's home. Whereas Kara just falls asleep in your arms. How about Ayame?" "A little more difficult than Kara. She'll fuss until she sees Marik, then she's content. What is it with our daughters and their fathers?" Kiera only shook her head as they rounded the corner to see Roland and Seto with the three girls.

"We're so sorry, Seto. They didn't cause any trouble, did they?" "You're lucky there. I take it as it's almost nap time?" he asked while carefully giving his wife a sleeping Kara. "Thanks. Roland, if you'll give Ayame to Amane we can get these three down for a few hours," Kiera said while cradling her daughter. Sara was still awake, as was Ayame.

In the twins' room it had a light blue carpet and white walls. Their cribs were either Kara's white or Sara's Blue. Seto thought you shouldn't mess with a good theme, so the twins had a White Dragon plushie in their cribs. By now, Ayame's eyes has started closing some as she saw and was given her Ra plushie that had been in Kara's crib. Sara had also fallen asleep by now as she recieved her own plush dragon. "And why Ra?" Kiera asked her younger sister. "It seems to remind her of Marik. I'm just glad I finished school." Everyone knew Marik and Amane had it kinda rough. Once the press found out she was pregnant last year, they did everything to find out who the father was. When the media got tipped off about Marik being the father, hardly anyone in the family could even leave the house and the two were all over the papers and tv. It was only after Seto's threats that they could go outside safely again.

When Amane left a couple of hours later, Kiera went to Seto's office while the twins were still asleep. "Really wore themselves out this time, huh?" "Yeah. I'll just feel sorry for the world when they start pre-school." They both laughed a bit at her remark before they heard the twins crying over the baby monitor. "*Sigh* Let's go get our girls," he said while saving his work and getting up, his wife following close behind. These days, a few hours went by pretty fast for the pair. Eversince the new additions to the family, there was never a moments peace, especially since Mokuba was now in high school and juggling that with his new girlfriend, Rebecca Hawkins, and Kaibacorp.

Finally, the end of the day arrived to the weary parents. Twins, girls no less, were a handful, especially so when they were practically identical. But one thing brought a smile to Seto's face. The twins' first word. Or words, rather. Blue Eyes. At least that's what they were trying to say. "Still thinking about it, huh?" "Yeah. Guess they're really Kaibas." He barely flinched as she flicked his ear, something Kisara did to Seth. "And did I ever tell you how much I love and appreciate everything you've done?" "No, but tell me, Seto Kaiba." "'Kay. I love you, Kiera, and appreciate everything you've done. Is that sufficient?" he asked while pulling her onto his chest to sleep. "Yeah. Night, Seto."

* * *

Atemna: Wow, that was kinda cute at the end there. R&R!


	10. Kaiba Kristmas Again

Princess Atemna: Good news and bad news. Here's the next chapter. Bad news: this is the last chapter. Please give me plenty reviews. Oh, almost forgot to mention my poll I've got up. Best to read "The Princess and the Preist" before you do, though.

* * *

"Agreed that we go and wake them up?" Kara asked her younger twin. Sara only nodded, then remembered what their uncle told them. "How are we gonna get around Dad being a light sleeper?" "That's a good point."

While the twins were discussing the 'Plan', Kiera and Seto lay in bed awake, talking about how Mokuba had told them about what their daughters were planning. "They're going to regret thinking this up. Should I take away their present?" "Seto! They just want to have a little fun. And, to be frank, you need just a tad bit more of that. I even noticed you've been working harder than normal." "Things are just getting weird at the company what with the stock market going insane. It's America's fault," he said before hearing the bedroom door open.

Kara and Sara entered the room as quietly as possible. Since this was their father they were dealing with, the two needed to be careful. Past experiences were all that was needed when it came to the man's temper. Looking at each other for a moment, they nooded in agreement before jumping onto the bed. Just as they landed, the two parents were up and had the twins locked in their arms.

"Mom!" Kara complained. "You and Dad are mean."

"Well, you two have been bad girls, thinking about waking us up like this. Maybe Santa left coal for you both," Seto told his 8-year-olds. "Now go get dressed and ready for breakfast."

Downstairs, the twins were met by their Uncle Mokuba and Aunt Rebecca who had made the coffee and breakfast. Right behind the younger Kaibas were their parents who seemed to be in a good mood. As odd as the good moods seemed to be, it was even odder for Kiera to be wearing a red sweater, seeing as red wasn't a color with many_ happy _memories attatched.

"I see someone's decided to face her fear," Rebecca commented when she saw her sister-in-law. Kiera just smiled before grabbing her pancakes and getting the strawberry syrup out of the fridge.

As per usual, Mokuba gave them a run-down of who would be arriving at the mansion when. "Tea and Atemna were over at Yugi's last I knew and they would be here 'bout ten-ish. I told Ry and he said that they'd be here about then, too." Seto only nodded before taking a sip of his coffee. At the mention of his brother-in-law, Seto had to repress a smirk. It had been this day eight years ago that he and Kiera had told Ryo and Pegasus about the pregnancy.

In the living room after breakfast, Sara went to the piano and started playing "Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas".

"She hasn't stopped playing the piano since Dad gave her lessons over the summer," Kiera mentioned as she listened to her youngest play. The recent summer the twins had stayed with their grandfather in San Francisco. Before hand, Sara had been stuggling in finding a non-dueling talent, as Kara had found she like painting.

By 10:15, everyone was there as more snow began falling. Atemna's hair was sprinkled with little flakes, making her hair look even more out of the ordinary. Ichiro, or Sanryo as he was trying to get them all to call him, appeared to be in a better mood now that his best friend had finally shown up. Of course, with the cousins he had, that mood was automatically soured as they tried to tease him over the relationship he and the red eyed girl shared. Sara wasn't too into the teasing, but her sister and Ayame were. It was a dire wish of his that he could send the three to the Shadow Realm for a year or two, but his uncles would never allow it.

Sara soon became bored and returned to her piano, asking if anyone had a request. Her twin and their cousin automatically yelled "White Christmas", which had their fathers looking at each other for a moment before turning to their wives with looks that asked if the girls really belonged to them. The women just sighed and shook their heads as the room grew utterly silent except for the chords of the piano as the strings were hit on the inside. Ichi- Sanryo was quick to put away his Shadow Magic as he listened to his younger cousin play with excellence.

While everyone else was distracted by his youngest, Seto took the opportunity to go upstairs to his study. Once he was sure no one had noticed his disappearance, he went under the grand desk he owned and opened a hidden compartment that held three small boxes. "It's a good thing I haven't dueled in years," he told himself while closing the compartment.

Back downstairs, he heard Sara playing the first song from today again while Atemna sang. He preferred days when his headstrong daughter could get along with his goddaughter. It also helped that they had outside dueling talents that worked together. Seto looked at his wife for a moment and she met his gaze. They had the same thought: _'At least we raised her right.' _

When the two were done, everyone clapped and gave their compliments. Tea obviously wanted her daughter to be a dancer like herself, but was glad she did something that she loved. Seto motioned for his daughters and Atemna to come over to him when Sara and Atemna were done recieving their praise. He gave each of them a box and told them to open it.

Atemna was shocked. Her godfather's Blue Eyes White Dragon? This was one of his most prized possessions next to his family and locket. How could she accept something with so much emotional worth? The only thing she could do was look up at him with respect and say, "Thank you. I'll always cherish it." After that was said, Seto ruffled her hair before his twins tackled him onto the couch.

That night, Seto was thinking about everything that had happened in the last 12 to 13 years. Tea had gotten pregnant, Atem had learned of his true name, Ry and Ishizu had gotten married and had Sanryo together, he and Kiera had gotten married after she'd become pregnant, Amane had moved to Domino and had become pregnant with Marik's child at nearly the same time as Kiera, they had found out that Kiera and Ry were twins, and everyone had normal lives now. He just felt as if there was something missing. His mind felt empty of the past conversations he'd had with Seth, and- to tell the truth- he missed his former rival.

As if sensing his thoughts, Kiera gave him a peck on the lips and said, "If they know about any of the things that've happened, then I'm sure they'd be proud of us."

"You're right. I just miss them, oddly enough. Let's just get some sleep." And with that, Kiera cuddled up on her husband's chest and they both found sleep.

* * *

Atemna: And that's how my fanfic self came to be in possession of a Blue Eyes, in case any of you were wondering from "Pharaoh's Daughter". And this would've been up about two hours ago if I hadn't've read that stupid review on "Scars" and my computer star messing up on me. I had to switch to my sister's computer since mine is now possibly cursed. Question: do you know of anyone on here that thinks they're actually Kaiba or someone else, because to say that you are means you have got to have some personality problem.


End file.
